Why I must leave
by Jennypoo2002
Summary: A story with the main character being Juvia is stuck between the choice of Grey and Lyon, she is madly in love with read to find out what she dose in this troubling time and what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

**_Juvia_**

**_I looked at the sky. Happy that for once in my life I didn't have to look up and see gray clouds gathered in the sky, or feel raindrops fall on my face. Happy that people weren't hiding themselves under umbrellas talking about how gloomy it was the thing that made me the most happy was being with my true love. Grey Fullbuster..._**

**_'' Juvia! '' There was a sudden yank on my arm (Ow!) and I was being pulled backward and onto the ground._**

**_''Did you not realize you were about to walk over a cliff?!" A familiar voice said worriedly. I looked ahead of me and realized that there was nothing but sky, then I looked down and saw that i had landed just two feet away from the edge of a cliff...Wich means a had been closer to the cliff when someone had saved me from falling to my death (Yikes!)..._**_Wait who_ _HAD__ saved me?** I then turned around to see who it was. Oh! Grey I had totally forgot that he was there. Which was strange because I had just been thinking about** _ _**him. **I guess I was just so happy that I forgot about everything._

_**"Grey! You saved me!" I said blushing.**_

_**"We'll yeah I wasn't just gonna let you fall...Stop looking at me like that. I would have done that for Natsu..."I blushed deeper. I couldn't help it he was just so adorable when he acted considerate! He held out his hand and I took it getting up slowly wanting to feel his hand as long as possible.**_

_**"We should probably get back to the guild its getting probably find Lucy's key tomorrow." I took one last look around to see if there was any glint of gold seeing anything I looked back at Grey. **_

**_"Yeah it probably wouldn't work very well looking for it in the dark." With that we started walking back to the guild._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Juvia**_

_**When we got to the guild hall everyone was sitting at a table listening to a Lyra (One of Lucy's Celestial Spirits) singing a very wonderful song that I didn't know the name of. I guessed that it was probably a suggestion because Lyra usually sung about emotions. When the song was over everyone clapped and, Lucy walked up to Lyra a bowed with her. **_

_**"Thanks Lyra" Lucy said and Lyra nodded and disapeared. After everyone was done clapping (Which took awhile because Happy and Natsu where being a little too enthusiastic and, kept clapping a whistling even after everyone had been done clapping) Lucy walked and walked over to me and Grey smiling.**_

_**"Hey you guys are you find the key?"**_

_**"No we didn't really get that far but we'll look some more tomorrow.I said happily.**_

_**"Yeah im we'll most likely find it tomorrow" Grey agreed. Natsu walked up(probably about to start something as usual) **_

_**"Look what the cat dragged in" Natsu said punching his palm.**_

_***Nah I'm pretty sure he's too hevy for me" Happy chimmed in then Natsu and Happy started laughing like Happy had just said the funniest thing ever.**_

_**"Guys leave him alone" Lucky said and Happy and Natsu quickly obeyed. I wasn't sure why but I always seemed like they were afraid of her or course they where more afraid of Erza though.. Well maybe Happy but not Natsu he just liked to try and fight her all the time. Well that's an understatement he would probably fight anyone.**_

_**"I really hope we find it though that was Leo's key." She said worriedly **_

_**"Its OK I'm sure we will." I said encouragingly.**_

_**"Yeah I know." She said and smiled **_

_**" We should probably all go home and sleep its quite late." Erza suggested suddenly showing up besides Lucy. Lucy gasped and jumped away from Erza.**_

_**"You can't just do that to people!" Lucy screamed, a little shaken.**_

_**" Do what?" Said Erza tilting her head confused, and Lucy just glared her. **_

**_"Yeah we probably should go home." Grey said and walked outside.I though about walking him but then realized that my house was in the other direction._**

**_I know that that chapter was kinda lame, but next chapter will be more eventful because she will be meeting Lyon._**


End file.
